Our Secret Someday
by RiRi1234
Summary: Maya is now in her senior year at 17 she hopes her someday with Josh is here. What happens when they decide to date in secret, will they get caught out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Someday?

The long game, it was something Maya thought about a lot since they went on their field trip to the ski lodge. Josh had finally admitted he liked her. It was what she always wanted. Since that moment Josh and Maya had hung out a lot more. They decided to live their life and see where it would lead but it was pretty obvious that they only had eyes for each other.

Maya was now 17, a senior. Josh had decided for her first day that he would pick her up and take her out to dinner. This was normal for them hanging out alone but Josh felt like the long game should come to an end. He parked his car around the corner and Maya made a lie up about going out with her parents. Although they weren't really doing anything wrong Maya knew if Riley or Lucas had any idea how much they were around each other they wouldn't approve. Everyone believed they should wait until Maya had graduated, that somehow her leaving high school would mean she was ready for an adult relationship. Maya however disagreed.

She found her way to the car and quickly shut the door. Josh didn't miss a beat by kissing her on the cheek. This was one of the many things she loved.

"Hey gorgeous, do you want to go out for dinner or a movie night?" Josh asked.

"Well considering the day I had and how I look right now I will say movie night"

"Oh come on look at you I see nothing wrong with the way you look" Josh grabbed Maya's hand and kissed the back of it.

Maya had never been treated like this before. When she was with Josh she felt like the most important person in the world. He would always compliment her and have such deep meaningful conversations with her. If Maya was honest she couldn't wait for someday to happen.

They made their way to Josh's dorm and put on Netflix. Josh had learnt just to let Maya watch whatever she wanted. All that would happen was a short argument she would bat her eyelids and he would give in. He was so whipped. They laid down on his bed, Maya putting her head on his shoulder and snuggling in. It felt nice, it felt natural. Maya looked up at Josh and her pushed her hair out of her face. He stared at her lips. Oh how he wished he could actually kiss her. These looks happened often but one thing that was different this time was they both leant in.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Maya deepened it as they both sat up. She straddled his lap letting out a moan. They both knew it was wrong but they had been towing the line for so long.

"Maya we need to stop"

Maya got off him. Josh couldn't help but see the heartbroken look on her face.

"You don't want me do you?"

"Maya I have to stop myself from touching you every time we are together. I so badly want the long game to end but can you imagine our families. Cory and Shawn would kill me. Come to think of it dad would probably hurt me too"

Maya laughed.

"I love our families but I think they are wrong. I'm ready for this, we are ready for this"

Josh just stared at her. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"What if for a little while we date but without telling them. Especially Riley, she would blab to everyone"

"I really want this Josh"

"Well Maya Hunter will you be my girlfriend? "

A/N: Hey guys just thought I would post my story on here as well as on wattapad. If you have it follow me I'm EvelynRiley..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Will you?

"Maya hunter will you be my girlfriend?"

Maya couldn't believe he had actually said. She thought for sure nothing would happen until she went to NYU next year. She leant in and kissed him.

"Nothing would make me happier Joshua Matthews"

She said smiling.

This was a big deal for Maya, her first proper boyfriend but she couldn't tell anyone especially Riley. It was getting late and it was a school night so Josh dropped Maya back off at her place. They stayed in the car for about 20 minutes just talking and kissing. Maya had never felt more at peace than she did when she was with Josh.

Maya got inside threw her bag to the side in her room, laid on her bed and thought about the night. She had snuck one of Josh's sweaters in her bag when he was in the bathroom. She knew he wouldn't mind her taking it but she wanted to be able to sleep in it so she was close to his scent.

Maya had been waiting months for Josh to make a move. They were together constantly. Most of the time it was at Josh's dorm room. Maya had gotten to know Andrew a lot since the college incident. Andrew had been with his girlfriend Jasmine for a few years and she was very fond of Maya. A few times they had all gone out together. Every time jasmine questioned what was going on between the pair they were quick to deny anything was going on.

Josh got back to his dorm room at NYU and walked in with what Andrew his friend who shared it with him could only describe as creepy smile. He was over the moon that Maya was finally his. Andrew had only just got back after being out with his girlfriend so he had no idea what was going on. Much like everyone else though he knew there was a special connection between Maya and Josh and he had caught them on more than one occasion on the couch snuggled up watching tv together.

Andrew smirked after he saw the book that was left on the table. He knew it was Maya's, he knew Josh had obviously just dropped her off.

"So how is Maya?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

" So you finally asked her"

"No, well yeah. It's kinda between us at the moment until our families are okay with it so please don't say anything."

"I won't man, I'm just happy your happy"

Having Andrew know could work the their advantage. There is a good chance they will have to spend all their time together at the dorm room so they wouldn't be caught.

Josh glanced down at his phone and decided to send Maya a message.

 _Hey Gorgeous, so glad you are finally mine. I will call you tomorrow afternoon. Good night x_

And with that Josh rolled over and went to sleep. Much happier than he had been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Overwheleming happiness

Maya had woken up the next morning with a massive smile on her face. She glanced over at her phone to see a text message from Josh.

 _Hey gorgeous, so glad you are mine. I will call you tomorrow. Good night x_

Mine. He said that she was his. Some girls might be a little upset with the idea of a guy claiming them but Maya didn't mind at all. She was happy to be his. She soaked up his scent on her jumper one last time before she headed to the bathroom to have a shower and change. She was trying to think of the perfect thing to text josh back.

 _Hey boing, sorry I didn't answer last night I fell asleep. I'm so glad I'm yours too. Can't wait to talk to you this afternoon_?

Her phone lit up again.

 _No problem beautiful. Have a great day at school_?

Even a simple text message from him made Maya's heart skip a beat. Hiding her happiness was going to be hard. There was no doubt her friends would pick up on a change but she needed to do keep it to herself. For her and for Josh.

Maya knew how everyone would react. Riley would be disgusted. Lucas would get all protective. Her mother and mrs Matthews would probably be happy. Shawn, Cory and Allen would probably kill Josh. They were all so predictable. Maya was more nervous about what Riley would think they had been friends for years and now she was dating her uncle.

Maya took a deep breath and walked through the Matthews door.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Matthews, how are you on this fine day?"

Cory and Topanga just stared at Maya. She was never this happy. Especially at this time of the morning.

"Good morning sweetie, what has got you in such a good mood?" Topanga said awaiting a reply.

"Well I'm in senior year and my life is just beginning I'm having such an amazing time"

This wasn't Maya. This wasn't the girl they had come to know.

"Riley comes fix Maya something is wrong with her" Cory yelled from the dining table.

Riley made her way down the hallway.

"Hey peaches what has got you in such a good mood"

"Just living a good life"

"Okay Maya what's his name?"

Maybe Maya was a little obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Romeo & Juilet

The whole way to school Maya was staring at her phone smirking. Josh hadn't messaged her since she was at her house but the effect he had on her was enormous. Riley was too busy staring at Lucas' face to realise anything was going on. She had brushed off Rileys questions that morning by telling her she had a great night with her parents. Of course being the trusting person she is she believed everything Maya said.

Maya, Riley and Lucas all walked into the school, finding Farkle and Smackle in the hallway on the way through. Everyone seemed like they were in such a good mood. Senior year was really agreeing with them. Although some of them had a bit more trouble with accepting the fact next year they would be separated. Farkle and Smackle would be at Harvard. Lucas would be going back to Texas and Riley had no idea about the situation she was going to find herself in.

They had Mr Matthews first. One of Maya's favourite classes she wouldn't admit that to him though. She loved annoying him.

"Hey Matthews what have you got for us today"

"Well Maya I see your still in a great mood. According to the curriculum it's time for all of you to read Romeo and Juliet. Does anyone know anything before you all begin to read the book...I'm guessing by the lack of hands nobody knows. Okay well read the book and I will give you the sheets to work with. We will probably go over it in about a months time"

"Really Matthews, you are giving me a book way to ruin my mood" Maya answered letting out a sigh.

The day seemed to go on and on. Maya was waiting for the afternoon. Just waiting to hear his voice. Maya and Josh would always talk on the phone. Some nights even falling asleep before hanging up the phone, the latest they had stayed up was 4am. Things were different now although before there conversations weren't always innocent. They would flirt and talk about all kinds of things. Just hearing his voice always calmed her down. She would always call him if she had a test the next day or if her friends had been in a small fight.

Meanwhile Josh had been sitting his dorm room constantly smiling. Andrew had been in and out all day but today was Josh's day off. He had told Maya that he would call her that afternoon and they couldn't hang out because he had an assignment due. Although he decided to get up extra early that morning and finish them all off so he could pick his girlfriend up from school. He needed to see her and wasn't waiting another two days to see her. He had afternoon classes the next two days and it would be too risky for them to be out too late especially on a school night for Maya. Katy and Shawn always checked up on her before she went to bed on school nights to make sure she would be alright for the next day.

He took it his phone and texted her knowing that it was lunch time at her school.

 _Josh: Hey gorgeous, got up extra early this morning and finished my assignments. Want to hang out this afternoon? I can pick you up from that spot outside of school. x_

Almost instantly Maya had texted back.

Maya: Joshua Matthews did you do all that just so you could be with me this afternoon? Oh and of course pick me up and we can have another movie night x

Josh smirked. This was the Maya he loved to be around. Always the flirty type. Josh was a bit nervous about bringing her back to the dorm though. He didn't know how she would react to Andrew knowing and because of the bet that he was aware of between Andrew and Jasmine about when they would start dating he knew it was only a matter of time before he spilt it to her.

Josh made his way down to the school and waited out the front. Just like the day before Maya got into the car and kissed him, this time on the lips. He laced his fingers between hers before taking off to the college.

"Maya there is actually something we need to talk about before we get back to my dorm"

"What is it boing, you are scaring me"

"It's nothing major just Andrew is going to there today. He was there the other night when I got home. I was happy, he saw your books and kind of put it all together. He knows but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone"

"I assumed he would know anyway, it fine Josh this may help us out in the long run. Although I heard him and Jasmine one day. Pretty sure they were betting on us"

Josh smirked. He knew for a fact this was true. It was hard for Josh to concentrate on the road ahead with Maya sitting next to him. They made there way down to the dorm and opened the door.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Matthews" Andrew said smirking from the couch. Maya didn't hesitate to flip him off.

Maya and Josh were meant to be having a movie night but were making out most of the time they probably wouldn't be able to tell anyone what the movie was actually about. The whole time Josh's hand never left Maya's. They fell into a comfortable silence after a while and actually watched a movie. Maya's head on Josh's shoulder. It felt natural, like they had been together forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I love you

It had been a few weeks since Josh had asked Maya to be his girlfriend. It had been amazing but he was getting a little worried about spending time with her around his family. They wouldn't be able to kiss, hold hands and he wouldn't be able to put his arm around her while they were just sitting there. Josh and Maya had been like this even before they decided they be together.

 _Josh: so it's family game night tonight, think you can keep your hands off of me gorgeous? x_

Maya was in class when her phone started vibrating. She looked down at it and smirked. Riley to the side of her was looking at her suspiciously. Riley had been questioning for weeks what was going on with Maya. Convinced that she was keeping something from her. Maya was growing annoyed with it.

 _Maya: well I don't know boing maybe we should just skip out? x_

Maya felt awkward about spending time with her secret boyfriend when she was in a room full of his family. Really it was easier for both of them if no one even saw them in the same room. Maya had been making up excuses for weeks she would say she had a study group, dinner with her Mom and Dad even went as far to say she had found some new friends she enjoyed hanging out with. The last part was right, she really enjoyed hanging out with Jasmine and Andrew. Maya and Josh could be themselves around them. Neither of them judged them for the relationship they had. The one that their family and her friends disapproved of so badly.

 _Josh: How could I say no to spending time with my gorgeous girlfriend..I will ring Cory and tell him I have a big assignment I need to finish. He knows I'm a last minute type of guy x_

Family game night had always been one of Josh's favourite nights. He looked up to his brother so much but at the end of the day to make this relationship work Maya and Josh were going to have to sneak around for a bit longer. Cory would never be the slightest bit suspicious of Josh. But if Josh had it his way he would have already told Cory about his girlfriend. Knowing Cory and Topanga though they would want to meet this mystery girl.

 _Maya: Pick me up from school? I can use the good old I have study group as my excuse x_

Josh had called Cory when he knew that it would be his lunch break. To say Cory wasn't happy was an understatement. Family game night only happened once a month last month Josh was in Philly visiting his parents so they had barely seen each other in recent weeks. Josh had told him school had to come first.

 _Josh: Of course baby, see you then x_

Baby. All these nicknames Josh was throwing around was just making the butterflies in Maya's stomach start up again. Josh had the ability to make Maya happy in no way anyone else ever had. The nicknames, the forehead kisses, the way Josh held her hand. Everything was perfect. At that point in time Maya only ever wanted to be around Josh. No one else mattered.

The bell had rung for the end of class. The last one for the day. Maya quickly got up and walked over to Riley.

"Hey Riles I'm probably not going to make family game night tonight. I have another study group"

"Oh yeah um that's fine Maya. You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Maya had picked up on her tone of voice not to mention the look on her face.

"Of course honey, I really have to go but how about a sleepover at your house soon. Text me"

"Sure. Have fun studying"

Maya felt awful. This was her best friend she was lying to. She was lying to everyone yet the only one she felt bad about was Riley. So many times she had almost told her. But she couldn't Riley would freak out and spill it to someone. That someone would probably be Lucas and the last thing anyone needed was to wake up Texas Lucas. He had been so over protective of the girls.

Maya made her way to the car. She slammed the door behind her and stared into space. Josh had known the minute he saw her face that something had happened. He grabbed her hand and kissed it just like the day they had finally gotten together. Maya looked over at him and smiled.

"Whats up beautiful?" Josh asked. Maya knew he genuinely was interested how she was. How do you tell you loving boyfriend that he in a way was the reason your best friend was angry at you.

"Just Riley. She isn't too happy with me" josh squeezed her hand. He knew this was bound to happen when Maya started hanging out with Riley less.

"Lets go back to the dorm and talk about it there" Maya just smiled.

When they got back Josh had ordered pizza and sat down on the couch with Maya resting her head in his lap. She went through everything that was going on, tears in her eyes. Josh just running his hands through her head. She was so unsure of everything. Josh could see how insecure she was about everything. When she began to talk about how everyone left her Josh knew where this was going. He knew she was always worried about the fact he lived on campus with a bunch of college girls. In Josh's eyes though none of them had anything on Maya.

"Maya I'm here to stay. I love you"

Maya just looked up at him in shock. He loved her. How could he love someone who was so unsure of everything in her life. She knew she loved him, she believed she always had.

"I love you too Josh"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: it's meant to be romantic

 _Maya: Hey babe, can we maybe wait until the weekend to see each other. I need to smooth things over with Riles and it's a little hard with this situation x_

It was all becoming too hard for Maya. She loved Josh but keeping this secret was eating her away. She knew everyone was suspicious as to what was happening with her. Lucky for Josh he lived in a dorm so no one really knew what he was up to on a daily basis. Riley was especially worried about her best friend. She thought something was going on in her life that she didn't know about, something really negative.

Maya walked into Mr Matthews class annoyed knowing today was the day they would be reviewing Romeo and Juliet. Love was something she didn't want to talk about today especially when it came to the situation she and Josh had found themselves in. Just as they had all sat down her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _Josh: I completely understand. Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts about us though, when we tell them they will eventually come around x_

Maya just rolled her eyes, of course he felt that way. He had a best friend that supported him no matter what. That was truely happy for Josh and Maya. She put her phone back in her pocket. They got out there books and began discussing the book.

"So class first off how did you feel about the book?" Mr Matthews asked.

"It was so Romantic" Riley gushed. Maya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Seems like Ms Hunter has other ideas, so tell us Maya had did you feel about it?"

"It was a ridiculous story. The fact that they had to hide their love because of what others thought. If their families truely loved them they would be just happy that they had found happiness. But no they have to have an opinion on everything. How on earth would it be romantic to keep the relationship a secret from the most important people in your life" Maya just sat back in her seat. It was so obvious that it wasn't the book that she was talking about. She had to talk to Josh.

"Peaches are you okay?"

"Yeah Mr Matthews I'm not feeling well can I please go home" Maya looked up to him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Maya. Just call Shawn to come and get you"

Maya had considered calling Shawn but she knew there was someone else she needed to see. They needed to talk and see where they stand.

 _Maya: Hey Boing, not feeling too good can you please come and pick me up? x_

 _Josh: Of course gorgeous, I don't have anymore classes today will be there soon x_

Maya stood out the front waiting for Josh. A car finally pulled up and she got into the car.

"Maya, do you need to go to the doctors?"

"I'm fine I just want to lay down"

Maya had no idea until the car pulled up and she had opened her eyes that Josh had taken her to his dorm. She went in and sat down. He looked at her knowing that something was wrong but being sick wasn't it.

"Josh this is just all getting too hard. I want us to be together. I want to be able to talk to my friend about you and go out in public and hold your hand and kiss you. I hate lying. God I hate lying to Riley, I can tell she is worried about me and I can't tell her anything"

"So what Maya you just want to give up? Because that's all I'm hearing" Josh was becoming annoyed. He was willing to do anything for this girl. He hadn't been this happy in so long and she was just willing to throw it all away

"No god no, Josh I'm so sorry it's just getting hard you know. Maybe we need a plan on how to deal with this. That way I can be with Riles too and she won't think something is wrong"

Josh exhaled. "It's okay baby, what if I only saw you on weekends and maybe two week days? That way you can be with Riley the rest of the time"

"Sounds good, I'm sorry I put this all on you Josh. I had quite the freak out today in you brothers class"

Josh laughed. "Is that why you wanted me to pick you up?"

"Yeah. Romeo and Juliet is quite the book when you are in our situation"

"Hmm I can imagine. So how about I order some pizza and we hang out here today?"

Maya kissed him. They were laying on the couch after they had their pizza and watching Netflix. There was a knock at the door.

"Josh come on I know your in there"

Josh heard Cory's voice and started to freak out. Josh and Maya just looked at each other in shock.

"Just take your bag and go in the closet. I will get him out as soon as possible" Josh whispered.

He made his way to the door and opened it.

"Hey Core"

"Hey Josh, we hadn't seen you in a while. So Topanga and I had been talking and we thought there was only one person you would ditch us for. So what's her name?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys having troubles posting on here properly. If you want to read this whole story it is already on wattpad. My name is EverlyRiley.

i will try and post on here as much as possible. I also have a one shot Joshaya book. So send your requests this way :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:Nothing like an awkward family dinner

"Cor there is no girl"

"Hmm well we are having a family dinner tonight. You have to come." Corey said. They went home to start the dinner.

Once it was clear Josh got Maya out of the closet.

"Well that was close, I have to get going. Just got a message about family dinner. We better not turn up together" Maya leaned over and kissed Josh.

"How in the world am I going to keep my hands off of my gorgeous girlfriend tonight?" Josh said staring deep into her eyes.

"I don't know maybe we can sneak out for a bit, see you later boing"

"See you gorgeous"

Maya had gone home and made sure she would arrive before Josh. Riley was a bit nervous about having Josh and Maya in the same room. She had no idea that they had spoken and hung out so much in the past 3 years. Riley had thought this whole someday thing would wear out. Maya would find a high school boy and Josh would find someone at college. There was no way Josh would actually date Maya.

 _Riley: Hey Maya just a heads up Uncle Josh is coming tonight, Dad thinks he has a girlfriend. Just wanted to warn you in advance._

Maya rolled her eyes. It was nice of Riley to care about her but sometimes she went over the top. Maya knew how she felt about their someday. That was mostly the reason they hadn't told her about their relationship. Riley thought this would never happen that this was just a crush. Maya knew differently, she was in love with Josh.

Maya arrived to Riley wrapping her in a hug. The one thing Maya wasn't expect was her mom and dad to be sitting at the table. She glanced down the other end of the table to see Josh's parents. As if this dinner couldn't get anymore awkward. Not only was Josh's family but hers as well. Josh's parents were quick to get up and hug her. They considered Maya to be part of the family. This kind of family dinners only happened a few times a year. Occasionally Morgan or Eric would turn up.

When Josh walked through the door his smile faded real quick when he saw his parents there. Even worse Shawn was there. He greeted his family the same way as he always would. Josh walked over to Maya and gave her a hug. He let go and stepped back just staring at her. Maya just stood there smiling. That was until she noticed Amy looking between the two of them. They were screwed, no way could they hid this for much longer.

When it came to dinner time Maya and Josh ended up sitting across from each other. She tried to avoid eye contact the entire time with little success. Josh would just smirk at her, the same smirk that he had sent her way when they were at the ski lodge. The family was an in depth conversation with the occasional comment from Maya and Josh. Talking about college, apartments, what the family had been up to.

Maya was brought out of her day dream when she felt something rubbing on her leg. She looked down to see Josh's foot. She looked away blushing. When Josh's parents said they were going home Josh was next to say goodbye to everyone. Josh waited at the bottom of the apartment for Maya to make her way down. They made there way over to the side of the building quickly locking lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Double date

Since Josh and Maya had been together Maya hadn't been around Andrew and Jasmine. Andrew was trying to give them space because he could see how much they really loved each other and they needed as much space as they could get.

It was a Saturday when Jasmine had the idea for them to go on there first proper double date. Jasmine hadn't been around the couple since they had been together. Although She had always thought they were meant to be together. She had been speaking to Andrew for the past few months about them finally being together. Knowing it was a secret though Jasmine had been also giving them space.

When Josh and Maya turned up to his dorm room like they always do on a weekend Andrew asked them how they would feel about it. They were both hesitant to start off with. It wasn't like they didn't want to hang out with the other couple they just weren't too sure about going out in public. They had dinner like this all the time before they had been official. Eventually they gave in only agreeing to go to a burger shop on campus.

They made there way down to the shop. Maya and Josh were walking in front of them. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how there hands kept grazing each other and the smiles that were being exchanged. She felt sorry for them, it was so obvious they were in love. The only reason they had to hid it was because their family didn't accept it. Jasmine thought it was ridiculous, how can someone be against a couple like that.

They went into the shop and sat down. Under the table Josh had his hand on Maya's thigh. Things like this made her feel safe. He was such a caring boyfriend who hadn't rushed her into anything. As far as they were concerned they had forever for all of that stuff.

Jasmine sat there just observing the young couple. The cute little smiles to each other, the forehead kissing that Josh was doing when he thought no one was watching. It didn't take a genius to work out how much they liked each other.

The dinner went like it always had. Lots of laughs and just small talk. It was always comfortable. Jasmine and Andrew had always liked being around Maya. She was always a fun person to be around.

During the night Maya had noticed the way the other couple were looking at them. She had always been worried about other people think. She had become more comfortable until she saw a girl Stacey from her class walk in hand in hand with her college boyfriend Mike.

Maya pushed Josh's hand off of her leg and began to look in the other direction. Josh just looked at her unsure of what had actually just happened.

"Josh she is in my class. She can't see me here, Riley thinks I'm upstate with Dad"

"Okay let's just quickly get out of here then"

Just as they were about to make it to the door and Maya thought they were in the clear Stacey had turned around and saw Maya standing there close to Josh.

"Maya, fancy seeing you here. Didn't you tell Riley you were going upstate for the weekend?"

This was so typical of Stacey she always listened to other people's conversations. Gossip was something she had always loved even when they were in middle school. No to mention before she turned into a massive cow Riley had invited to her at a party, so she knew exactly who the guy standing next to Maya was.

"I was called in for a NYU tour so I decided to come and get lunch before. You remember Rileys Uncle Josh right?"

"Of course I do" Stacey began to look between the pair. Maya was worried she had picked up on what was actually going on.

"Anyway we need to go. See you at school"

Maya barged through the door. She was starting to freak out what if Stacey hadn't believed her story. She would take great happiness in ruining this for her. Josh took her back to his dorm room while the other two went back to Jasmines dorm. They laid down on his bed. Maya was hoping they could stay like that forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Never been more sure in my life

 _Josh: Hey Babe, I know we don't normally spend Fridays together but Andrew is away so we would have the dorm to ourselves_?

Maya was in class at the time. She kept glancing down at her phone not knowing how to answer. Being alone with a college guy in his dorm room on a Friday night. Was this really a good idea. Was she really ready. She knew exactly what he had in mind.

 _Maya: Of course. Mom and Shawn have gone back to Philly for the weekend so it shouldn't be a problem. Can you pick me up from mine later? x_

Maya couldn't go to Josh's dorm in what she was wearing. After leaving a school Maya made her way to her room and tried to pick out an outfit. She had no idea what to wear. Maya settled on a thigh high dress, one that she knew Josh had loved. There was a knock at the door, Maya picked up her bag and answered it. Josh just stood there looking her over.

"Wow. Um you look great Maya"

"Thanks Josh, you ready to go?"

"Sure I have a surprise for you. Andrew is just finishing it now"

Josh had an idea when Andrew told him they were going away to have a romantic dinner (well a romantic as it could get in a college dorm room). They never really had a chance to stay together. Josh and Maya had never spoken about there past relationships. He had no idea how far Maya had gone.

"M'lady" Josh said as he opened the door.

The dorm had a table and chairs set up with stacks of candles and roses. Andrew had left before they had arrived. Maya just looked around the room. They sat down at the table and Josh came out with Tacos. Maya couldn't help but laugh. All this fancy stuff around the room and he got tacos. It was simple, just the way she liked it. They sat there eating and talking.

Maya was so happy as to how easy it was with Josh. He had reached out across the table and held her hands. They moved over to the tv area and sat down. Watching the tv just as they had the night Josh had asked her to be his girlfriend. She looked up and leaned in. They deepened the kiss. Maya knew what she wanted but was scared to make the first move. After about 5 minutes it was clear Josh wasn't going to going to do anything further. Josh had been so respectful to her not pushing her in anyway through the last few months.

Maya pulled the on the hem of his shirt and began to lift it. Her lips never leaving Josh's.

"Maya are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life"

Josh had taken it slow making sure he wasn't hurting her. He had been so careful with her Maya felt so loved. She had never imagined her first time to be so good let alone with the guy she had been crushing on for years her best friends uncle. The whole time Josh was trying to make her feel comfortable.

They had woken up the next morning. Maya's head on Josh's chest. He looked down at her just observing her beauty. She was stirring in her sleep. If he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life he would be a happy man. As much as he wanted to get up and clean everything from the night before he knew he couldn't leave her. Maya would freak if she woke up and he wasn't there. Especially after what they had done the night before.

Maya opened her eyes to see Josh just looking at her.

"Hey gorgeous, how you feeling this morning?"

"Perfect Josh, absolutely perfect" Maya said with a massive smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The fight

The day had been perfect. Josh and Maya were snuggled up just watching Netflix after they had breakfast. Josh would occasionally look down at Maya and every time just smiling. Maya was completely oblivious to what he was doing. He began to run his hands through Maya's hair. Just then Maya's phone went off.

 _Riles: Hey Peaches just wondering if we are still on for shopping this afternoon?_

Maya groaned. She had completely forgotten that she promised to go dress shopping with Riley. Since they had been together for years Lucas decided to invite Riley to his Aunty's wedding. In an attempt to keep Riley occupied from what had been going on in the last few months Maya agreed. She knew she was in for a long day. Riley never was good at making her mind up.

"I have to go Josh, your niece is making me go shopping"

"Do you want me to take you or is Cory taking both of you girls?"

"Can you please take me. I don't know how much huckleberry talk I'm going to be able to take today"

Josh just laughed. As they made their way to the mall it was the usual talk in the car. Josh had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one laced into Maya's. He parked towards the back of the car park and kissed Maya.

"See you later honey, I will text you"

"Bye babe, see you tonight"

Maya had walked into the forever 21, that's was where Riley had agreed to meet her. Riley being Riley had picked out 12 dresses. Each one she said she loved. Maya and Riley ended up staying there for over three hours. Maya knew it was going to be hard to convince her that she wanted to stay home because Riley knew her parents were away.

"I have a date with Lucas tonight so I was thinking I would sneak him in tonight. Is that alright I know we were meant to have a sleepover?"

Maya was relieved. Not very often did Josh and Maya get alone time together but with her parents away it was the perfect time to go back to Josh's dorm again.

"Sure Riles. So anything special you want to tell me about the plans for tonight?" Riley just stood there and blushed. "Oh my god you are totally going to go there with huckleberry. Are you sure Riles I know you wanted wait"

"I'm sure Maya, I'm just so in love with him. You just don't really understand it yet. I mean you haven't found that person"

"I wouldn't say that"

"With who Uncle Josh? Come on Maya we all know this someday thing is probably not going happen. He is with a bunch of college girls"

Maya's face dropped. "So you think your uncle is to good for me?"

"I think this stupid someday deal is just going to end in tears. He said those things so you would obsess over him anymore. Dad said he reckons he is seeing someone anyway. I think it's time for you to move on"

Maya wanted nothing more than to tell her friend about her and Josh. That they had been dating for five months. That she wouldn't be the first one to go there with Lucas. That he had told her that he loved her. Instead she decided against it.

"It's nice to know how you really feel. I'm going home" At this point Maya's eyes were watering. She couldn't believe her best friend would say something like that. Riley had changed in the last month or so. Maya had no idea why. It wasn't like Lucas had anything to do with it. Maya couldn't exactly be mad at her for keeping things from her considering she was doing exactly the same thing. Maya is glad they decided to keep the secret the way things were going.

 _Maya: Hey Josh are you still around? Can you please pick me up I can't be here anymore x_

 _Josh: Yeah of course I will, meet me where I dropped you off x_

Maya walked over to the car and slammed the door behind her. Josh had learnt over the last few years especially the last few years that it was best just to let her be. He would wait until they got to the dorm to ask.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The party from hell

Maya went straight to Josh's bed laying down with her head buried into his pillow. She could smell his scent on the pillow it was comforting. Josh was just standing the the doorway not really sure on what he should do. From what he could remember with them growing up he had never really seen Riley and Maya fight. Even though she had barely said a word since he picked her up he knew it had something to do with Riley.

"Maya what happened?"

"Was this someday thing like a joke to you? Do you actually want to be with me?"

Josh just looked at her in shock. "Babe I have been lying to my family for almost six months so we can be together. There is no way this is a joke to me, it never was"

"Riley thinks this someday thing was your way of letting me down easy"

"Maya I'm serious about being in this relationship. I love you, I think I always have. Riley doesn't know anything about us"

Maya propped herself up and kissed Josh. "I love you too Josh, now can we get something to eat I'm starving"

Josh and Maya went to the pizza place on campus. At this point Maya didn't care who saw her out with Josh. She had just had her first big fight with her best friend and he was doing everything to make her feel better. She was beginning to forgot about it that was until she received a text from Lucas. To some degree she was nervous about opening it. Of course he was going to be on Rileys side, he had been on her side ever since he moved to New York.

 _Lucas: Hey Maya, not too sure what happened between you and Riley but was wondering if you wanted to come to that college party tonight we had a bit of a disagreement so I cancelled our date"_

What could be worse than spending a night out with your best friends boyfriend. At least one that you hadn't spoken to for hours. Other people would think a couple hours was nothing but this was Riley and Maya.

 _Maya: Sure I will come, I will meet you there_

"Josh do you think you can walk with me to the party tonight?"

"A party with college guys? Are you sure Maya I don't really like the sound of it"

Maya tried put on her best pout. "Please I won't be with college boys anyway, I will be with Lucas"

"Yeah cause that makes me feel better" Maya just rolled her eyes. "But I guess if you want to then I will walk down with you. I might come down too"

"Oh really? Well Seeing though Andrew is away again tonight maybe I might come back to the dorm with you"

"Hmm well lets get going then"

Maya had arrived at the party and she was quick to text Lucas. Josh decided it was probably for the best that he finds people he knows rather than hang out with them. Lucas was there not long after he was quick to ask about her fight with Riley.

"I don't know what to do anymore Maya, Riley has changed completely in the last few months. She isn't the girl I fell in love with"

"I have no idea what's going on but I really don't care at this point"

The night had gone on and Lucas had decided to get another drink for them. They were quite buzzed. Maya could handle her alcohol though. A guy came over and started speaking to Maya. All that was happening was a casual conversation and out of nowhere he pinned her against the wall and started to kiss her. Maya tried her best to push him off but instead he grabbed her arm and took her to the nearest room.

Lucas went back to where they were standing but Maya was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if she had gone to the bathroom and just forgot to tell him. After about 10 minutes he started to worry and then he ran into Josh.

"Hey Josh have you seen Maya?"

"No, where was she last time you saw her?"

Lucas took him into the other part of the house. On there way there he overheard a bunch of guys in his year talking about how they dared Ryan to hit on a hot blonde. Josh's blood started to boil. This hot blonde was his girlfriend and who knows what they planned on doing.

"Where did they go" Josh said. By the anger in his voice the other guys knew it was best if they told him. They pointed down the hall way.

Maya was pinned against the wall trying to fight off the guy when Josh and Lucas opened the door. Josh picked him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Maya quickly ran over to Lucas putting her shirt back on.

"What do you think your doing putting your hands on my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Lucas looked down at Maya.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:Girlfriend?

Josh had just realised what he had said. Not even thinking about Lucas being in the room. He looked over at Maya who was shaking and crying. Lucas was just looking at him in shock.

"We can talk about this after Lucas for now I want to get Maya back to my dorm. Do you have a lift home?"

"Well I was going to drive but I think I drank to much"

"All good man Andrew is away for the weekend so you can have his bed"

Lucas just nodded as Josh picked Maya up. No way was he staying at this party any longer than he had to. Lucas walked behind them the whole time. Watching how Josh would say things into Maya's ear and the occasional forehead kiss. As much as he had had the same opinion as Riley when it came to them actually having a someday in this moment he could see exactly why they had agreed to it. They were acting like him and Riley had for years. That was until the last argument they had. Lucas couldn't help but wonder how long this had actually been going on, they looked so connected.

As they approached the dorm Josh took out his keys and opened the door. Lucas was quick to take in how much stuff in this dorm was Maya's or at least Maya had something to do with some of the items in the dorm. Josh pointed out where the bed was Lucas could stay in. He also grabbed some of Andrews clothes for Lucas to wear. Lucas grabbed a shower leaving time for Maya and Josh to talk. As Josh put her down on the bed she still looked at scared as she was at the party. Josh pulled her close to him and began to put his hand through her hair.

"Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there tonight when you needed me"

"Don't be silly Josh the guy was a jerk. He was only talking to me, then he forced me to.." the tears were coming out now. Josh hated to see her like this.

"Shhh it's okay, do you maybe want to go to the police or tell your parents"

"If we tell the police Josh there is a good chance you will be charged with assault. We are definitely not telling my parents, they will find out we were together"

"Maya you are so important to me I wouldn't care about either of them things. How about you get some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning"

"I love you Josh"

"Love you too babe"

Not long after the conversation Maya had quickly gone to sleep. Josh was still laying with her in the exact spot just staring at her. He had never been more angry than he was tonight nor had he ever punched someone before but Maya was worth it. Lucas had finished up and walked into the room again just observing them. He began to wonder how anyone could be against this relationship. He knew one thing for sure he wasn't telling Riley. His girlfriend at least he thinks she still is would freak out big time if she ever knew what was going on.

Josh had noticed Lucas and decided it was probably time to explain to him what has been going on.

"Josh, you love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Look Lucas I know we are putting you in an awkward situation but I was just wondering if you could maybe keep this to yourself. The last thing we need is our family going crazy about this"

"I won't Josh but I need to ask you one thing. how long?"

"Almost six months"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing although it did make sense. Maya had been acting differently the last six months. Not in a bad way though. He had noticed there was so much hope in her eyes, a lot more than usual. While she led everyone to believe it was because of her mom and Shawn Lucas somehow did know better. Although he would have never of guessed this new found happiness had something to do with Josh.

"Wow, well that explains a lot" Josh just looked at him puzzled. "She has been acting a lot different these last six months. Josh you have no idea how happy you make her"

"I think I do. She makes me so happy Lucas, I don't think she realises how much"

Josh and Lucas stayed up and talked for a while. Although Lucas' issues in the past few days were to do with Josh's niece he felt like he could open up to him. It had taken a while but Lucas had finally seen the side to Josh Maya always had. The genuine nice guy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Bruises and awkward talks

Maya opened her eyes holding her head the incident at the party very fresh on her mind. She realised it was Josh straight away but what she didn't expect was to see Lucas sleeping in the bed across from them. While she was aware of what happened she had no idea of the events after. How was she going to keep her best friends (if that was what she still was) boyfriend from spilling about her secret relationship with her uncle a secret.

Josh was stirring in his sleep when he glanced over at his alarm clock. It was already ten, he knew that Shawn and Katy were going to be home at lunch time and they needed to get her home before they get there. He glanced down at her wrist, they were bruised. He knew she wouldn't want to show Shawn and Katy so instead of having the argument now he was going to have it with her on the way to her house.

Josh went over and got Lucas up while Maya was in the shower. Lucas was ready to leave but had to wait around for Maya. He had to tell her that he wasn't going to tell Riley. They had had many arguments the past few weeks although this may contribute to another one if she ever found out Lucas was sure he was doing the right thing. After having a quick conversation they both agreed to keep it between them. No one had been remotely suspicious of their relationship so why say anything.

Now came the hard part Josh was driving Maya home and he was trying to think about how to bring up the bruises on Maya's wrists. He also wanted to know if she had anymore over her body. Telling Shawn and Katy would be easy, they could surely find a cover. Maya was staring out the window. She barely said a word about the party, she hadn't really said anything that morning.

"Maya we need to talk about this"

"Josh Im fine okay. Can we please just forget about it"

"Are there any other bruises" Maya just looked down, Josh knew exactly what that meant. "Baby where is it?"

"All over my stomach. I can't tell anyone Josh my parents will kill me"

"Maya we can just say you snuck out to a college party and I just happened to be there. I promise once they find out your okay they won't care about you sneaking out"

Maya had agreed to at least tell her parents about he incident. Telling the police was out of the question for her. They had come up with a story which really was mostly the truth other than them being together. Maya texted Lucas telling him that they were going to tell her parents just in case they called him later. They had arrived at Maya's, no one was home yet so they went into the living room and watched netflix. Maya still barely saying anything other than there conversation in the car.

Shawn and Katy walked through the door big smiles on their faces which were quickly replaced with looks of worry when they saw their daughters face. Shawn's focus went over to Josh who was siting too close for comfort in his opinion but he had known Josh his whole life. He knew that look on his face wasn't a good one. Maya sat them down and explained everything crying through most of it.

"Maya did you come back here by yourself last night? You should have called us" Shawn said.

"It's okay dad I stayed with Josh. After that happened I didn't really want to come home by myself"

"Alright well that doesn't make me too happy but thank you for looking after our girl Josh" Josh smiled weakly. "But now we have to go to the police Maya we can't let him get away with this"

"Dad we can't if we do that Josh will be charged with assault, I can't do that"

"Did you really hit him that good kid, I have never seen you even get angry" Shawn asked Josh.

"I got a bit annoyed, probably shouldn't have done that Shawn but just the whole situation was a bit too much for me. I better get going though now that you guys are home"

Josh got up from his seat and hugged Maya goodbye. It was incredibly awkward considering they were in front of her parents. He shook Shawn's hand and said goodbye to Katy. Before walking out the door Shawn yelled out.

"See you in Philly in a few weeks kid. We are celebrating Christmas with all of you this year"

Maya was behind Shawn in a bit of shock. This was the first she had heard they were going to be spending Christmas with the Matthews. Not that she minded but a whole week with Riley may drive her crazy.

A/N:

This was a bit of a filler. Believe me it is all going somewhere. As always if you have any suggestions for this book or my one shots send them to me in the comments. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14: My- my

Weeks had passed and they were getting ready to go to Philly. Nothing had changed with the school group so Maya was still dreading this trip.

"Really dad we are spending Christmas with the Matthews?" Maya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Maya you love going to Mr & Mrs Matthews house. They are really excited we are all going this year"

"Yes I love Mr & Mrs Matthews but it's their granddaughter that I don't want to spend more than a week with"

"What happened between you and Riley"

"She's been horrible dad and now she is being a complete bitch to Lucas for no reason"

"Alright well I'm sure you can share a room with Morgan instead. Her husband isn't coming this year but Ellie will be there"

Ellie was Morgans 3 year old daughter. They started to go to more extended Matthew's gatherings when Shawn and Katy had become more serious. Maya wasn't really a fan of kids but Ellie was something different. Since the first time they met Ellie has always gravitated towards her. Thinking about seeing them wasn't such a bad thing. Not to mention it would be a whole week with Josh although they would have to keep some kind of distance.

"Fine but I want to stay with Morgan and Ellie. I'm not going out by myself with her either"

"Then you will just have to spend the week going out with Josh" Shawn quickly realised what he said. "I meant Auggie, you can spend it with Auggie" Maya just laughed and walked away.

She wasn't quite sure how long she would last in Philly. Sure Riley's family were nice but sometimes they were a bit over the top. Maya wasn't really sure what a real family was until Shawn and Katy had gotten together. They had accepted them into the family just like they had with Shawn many years Josh's family liked having them around they were still sure that it was best to keep there 7 month relationship a secret.

The drive there was a long and painful one for Maya. Shawn had the music up loud and was attempting to sing. Even the earphones she had put in couldn't drown the noise out. Maya was relieved to see Amy and Allen's house. Walking up to the door she could already hear Ellie screaming and running around. She knocked on the door her parents following behind them. Riley opened the door with a sour look on her face.

"Wow nice to see you too Riles.."

From the kitchen screams started. "My-my are you here"

"Sure am Ellie"

Ellie ran into Maya's arms. Amy and Allen had gone away for the day but made sure everything was set up for them. With everyone gathering around and greeting each other Ellie took Maya upstairs to the room they were staying in. She quickly took out her dolls and persuaded Maya to start playing with her. Josh wasn't far behind he then stood at the door watching the two girls. Maya looked up and saw her boyfriend. He had been in his room before.

"Uncle Josh my-my is here do you want to play dolls with us?"

"Well how could I say no to my favourite niece and My-my" Josh quickly kissed the side of Maya's forehead.

"Josh not here, I promise later we can be together" she winked.

Hours had passed and Josh and Maya hadn't been able to get any alone time. Josh pulled Maya into his room quickly making their way to his bed.

"Babe we can't do this here, your family is out there. Your parents are coming home soon"

"We can always go in there" Josh pointed to his bathroom but before they could move there was a knock at the door. Maya froze straight away she had no idea what to do.

"Uncle Josh do you want to come play, grandma and grandpa are home"

"Sure El, I will be down in a minute"

Maya got up off of the bed and fixed her hair. It was obvious that something had been happening. Not to mention the lip gloss on Josh's lips. They made there ways downstairs separately Maya decided to go down first.

"Mr and Mrs Matthews it's so great to see you" Maya hugged both of them before following Amy into the kitchen.

Josh came through the door and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and went outside with the rest of the family. When he thought his mom wasn't looking he flashed one of his trademark smirks and wink at Maya.

"Maya you do realise I known about you two"

"Wait, what? How does nobody else know yet. Dad will kill me. Actually he would probably kill us both"

"The night we came for family dinner a few months ago. I saw him waiting for you and then you two kissing around the corner. Don't worry I won't say anything just been more careful okay"

"Thanks Mrs Matthews"

"No problem sweetie I'm glad you are dating my boy. He seems a lot happier and I think it's about time you call me Amy"

"Alright Amy"


	16. Chapter 16

I promise in coming chapters Riley and Maya will be friends again. They have a bit of an argument but things will get better

chapter 15: Christmas surprises

"My-my it's Christmas, let's go see Santa"

Maya's eyes fluttered open to see the three year old right near her face with a massive smile. At least one Matthew was happy to see her. They had been sleeping on the blow up mattress' on Morgans childhood rooms floor. Morgan was sitting in her bed concentrating on her phone. Maya assumed she was talking to her husband who had to work this Christmas.

"Hey El why don't you go and wake Uncle Josh up"

Ellie let out a laugh and grabbed Maya's hand. Of course she didn't want to walk. Asking for a piggy back ride and when Maya said no pouting. It was the same pout her boyfriend got on his face when he didn't get his way. They walked through the hall to Josh's room. Luckily for him he had gotten his own room by himself for the week. Ellie ran through the door and began to jump on his bed.

"Is that my Ellie girl" Josh groaned as he began to sit up. Ellie giggled and nodded. Maya loved watching the two of them together. It was no secret Josh was Ellie's favourite uncle. "Oh and there is my other favourite girl" Maya walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on Ellie, Santa has been" Auggie yelled from downstairs.

Ellie grabbed one of each of their made there was down the stairs to see Katy, Shawn, Morgan, Auggie, Cory, Topanga, Amy and Allen all waiting in the lounge room. Riley was no where to be found. Maya didn't really want to ask where she was. Today she was going to enjoy her day with the family that she had. She didn't need Riley's snarky attitude.

They sat around the tree and exchanged presents. Ellie not leaving Maya's side showing her every present that Santa had brought her. Auggie was excited about what he had received too. Each present from the family was a well thought present. Maya had hidden her present just for Josh in her bag. Josh had done the same. It was in his closet in his bedroom. While they thought no one was paying attention they had decided to go back upstairs and exchange their gifts.

Maya had bought a DVD set she knew Josh wanted for him as well as some shirts she had picked up. Josh picked out a necklace that he thought would suit Maya. She had always been so appreciative of anything he had gotten her over the past few years but this year was different. They were finally together. Sitting on his bed they had closed the door behind them. They kissed and as they deepened the kiss Maya began to take off his shirt.

"Your family is downstairs is this really a good idea?"

"You will just have to be quiet then won't you babe"

She laughed. Josh had taken off her shirt and just as he was about to kiss her again his door swung open. Standing there was a very shocked Morgan. Maya put her shirt back on but wasn't really sure what to say. That's now two people in the house that knew what was going on.

"Um Mom wanted you downstairs Josh, Maya do you maybe want to stay here and talk" Maya looked over at Josh. She nodded.

"Maya what's going on between you two"

Deciding the truth was best she started to explain. "Well we have been dating for seven almost eight months. We decided to keep it a secret because well the family is nuts. Nobody knows except Lucas and your mom actually said something yesterday"

"Wow. I mean I saw you guys together the past two days but I thought that was just to hang around with El. Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well eventually but I don't know when, we haven't really spoken about that"

"Alright well how about tomorrow you guys take Ellie to the park so she can play with her new kite. Don't worry Maya your secret is safe with me. Just keep it G rated in front of my child please"

They went downstairs to see the table set up for Christmas lunch. Maya went and sat next to Josh. His hand was in her thigh under the table. He looked over at her with a small smile. He still had no idea what had been said between his girlfriend and sister. She gave him a smile back and nodded as if to tell him everything was okay. Amy was staring at them from across the table.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: You my love better be quiet

Christmas night went quick. They had dinner around the table the usual. Riley actually turned up. She didn't say much but gave Maya a weak smile as they sat down. Maya knew something was going on but wasn't quite sure what. She knew at some point they would actually have to speak about it.

The next morning Ellie starting jumping on Maya's mattress to wake her up. Morgan had told her the night before that Maya and Josh were going to take her to the park in the morning. When the sun started to come up Ellie decided it was time to go.

"My-my mommy said you and uncle Josh are taking me to the park let's go"

Maya couldn't help but laugh. She was so happy and enthusiastic much like Riley. Maya felt a bit ill but let the feeling pass. Maya got up and got herself and Ellie breakfast while everyone else slept. The Matthews house wasn't one to normally rise early. While they sat at the table they began to talk. They spoke about her day care and her new puppy they had gotten. Ellie was such a talkative girl.

"Alright how about you go and wake up uncle Josh and I will have a shower"

Maya had gone upstairs into the bathroom across from the room she was staying in. This was the best time to go for a shower everyone was in bed and no one would walk in. Maya was under the water when the door opened, she quickly covered up before turning around to see Josh standing there.

"Don't worry Morgan said she would cover for us if anyone woke up"

"So your sister is okay with us doing this in your bathroom"

"She said I would rather you two get out your frustrations now instead of in front of my kid at the park" Maya laughed.

"Well we better be quick"

"And you my love better be quiet"

Maya walked out of the bathroom first looking around to make sure it was clear. Josh followed close behind both taken back when Ellie ran down the hallway. She had grabbed onto them and they made there way down to the park. Josh thought this was the perfect opportunity to take Maya's hand while they were walking. Maya just looked over at him and smiled. Ellie was singing her hands in Maya's back and forward.

"Can we play with my kite"

"Of course Uncle Josh will set it up for you"

After quite a while at the park they made there way over to get some lunch. Josh insisted on paying for all of their lunches. Maya found a table for them to sit at. Ellie made Maya sit across from her and told her Josh had to sit with her. They all began to eat when Ellie started talking.

"Uncle Josh are you at school"

"A type of school Ellie, it isnt as hard as yours though"

"You are silly uncle Josh" Maya laughed.

"I think your right El, he is"

"Uncle Josh are you and Maya going to get married?"

At this point Maya had almost choked on her drink. She looked over at Josh. What could have given her the idea that that was going to happen.

"Why do you think that El" Maya said after she had finally snapped back to reality.

"You keep holding hands like mommy and daddy. Cousin Riley said Maya loves you"

Josh just shrugged. Of course he was going to make Maya answer her questions. Being a typical 3 almost 4 year old she had a lot of questions.

"Maybe we should just tell her Maya, my Ellie girl won't tell anyone a secret will she?"

"Ooh I won't tell secrets"

Maya looked over at him not believing he was really ready to tell a 3 year old their secret. It was getting to the eight month mark in their relationship and she knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Alright but this is a special secret you can't tell anyone" Ellie nodded her head. "Your Uncle Josh is my boyfriend"

"Can you have a baby, mommy said I can only have a baby cousin when uncle Josh has a baby" They both laughed. Out of all the questions that was the one she came or with.

"Maybe some other time. El how about we go home I'm sure some of the rest of the family would actually like to spend time with you"

A/N: alright so the last few chapters have been quite slow but as I said it is all going somewhere. Next chapter the truth with come out and it's not Ellie that spills it.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 17: I've been sleeping with your uncle

They had walked through the door to hear that some of the whole family was up now, most of them outside. Luckily on the way home they both decided to hold Ellie's hand. Walking in Riley took her eyes away from the television to them walking through.

"You know it's quite sad that you keep going back to my uncle Maya when he clearly isn't interested"

"Alright Riley you made your point can we please not do this with her here" Josh said pointing to his other niece.

"Why I'm sure even at three she can see this weird infatuation she has with you. You do realise that he is only hanging out with you like this because you are the only female in the house that isn't related to him. He is desperate honey"

"Why are you even being like this Riley? For the past few months you have been a massive cow. I haven't done anything to you, neither has Lucas and you are treating him the same way"

"I'm being me. You are just jealous of the relationship I have with Lucas, you couldn't get a guy to love or sleep with you even if you tried"

Josh knew there was a breaking point in Maya, he also knew that eventually she would reach it and everything would come out. This was her breaking point.

"You aren't being you, you can't even realise how unhappy you have been and don't worry Riley I have got that covered"

"So what imaginary guy have you been with?"

"Your Uncle" Rileys face dropped. "Yeah that's right I have been with Josh for months. You didn't even realise how happy I was. It's been eight months and I wish I would have told you from the start so you could shut up about my apparent infatuation"

"You are kidding right? This someday thing is a joke and I know for a fact he will go somewhere else when you don't give him what he wants"

"No I'm not and don't worry your pretty little head because he is getting everything he wants right here. That's right I'm sleeping with your uncle as well" she yelled.

There it was. All boiled over. Josh wasn't sure what to say. It was even worse when he looked up and saw Shawn, Cory and Morgan watching the argument. Maya looked up and saw the look of anger on her dads face. She couldn't face that right now so instead she ran up stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"I'll go make sure she's okay" Morgan said a few minutes later. She knew her brother and Shawn were going to start their own argument with Josh and she didn't really want to be there for that. Josh was a bit worried about how bad this fight was going to be.

Morgan knocked on the door. "Maya honey are you okay?"

"I can't believe I just did that. We've been together for months and I just blurt it out like that. Right in front Dad and Cory"

"They will get over it Maya. As long as the two of you are happy they will back off eventually"

"As long as my boyfriend is still living I did just leave him down there when an argument was clearly going to start. Josh is going to be so angry with me"

"He loves you Maya everything is going to be okay"

"I don't feel well I'm going to lay down. Can you send Josh up here if they don't kill him first"

Morgan laughed. "Of course Maya, I will try and calm down the situation downstairs. When your mom and my mom get back from shopping I will send her up too"

While they were having that conversation upstairs a very angry Shawn was having words with Josh.

"Did I just hear my daughter right, that you and her are dating? I don't even want to discuss the other part of it"

"Yeah we are, we knew you would all react like this, we knew that this was going to happen"

"Alright I'm going for a drive right now before I say something to one of you that I can't take back"

Shawn had left. Much to Josh's surprise he baby hit him. He had never seen him that angry and Cory wasn't far behind. Morgan went over to him and told him to go and see Maya. He got to the door and could hear her crying. He walked through the door and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry"

"Maya its fine she was pushing you. Shawn and Cory went out. I don't think they are happy but I don't really care. Morgan said you didn't feel well are you okay?"

"I just feel a little sick. I will be fine. Can you please just lay here with me"

"Of course Maya" he pushed her hairs out of her face and wiped some of the tears off of her face. "I love you Maya"

"I love you too"

A/N: and it's out..well sort you are enjoying this so far. Next chapter will have something that is a little more of sensitive subject in it. Don't worry Riley and Maya will sort out their differences.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Things could get worse

While Maya was sleeping Katy came in to check on her. Hearing second hand through Morgan what had happened that afternoon. Josh thought it was a good idea to go back to his own bed that way there wouldn't be another thing for everyone to argue about.

Not long after Morgan and Ellie had joined her in the bedroom Ellie woke up to hear Maya crying. She was still asleep and tossing in her sleep. Ellie began to stroke her hair and tried to wake her up.

"Mommy, Maya's crying" Ellie was shaking her mom to wake her up.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know"

Maya looked like she was in discomfort. Morgan finally woke her up and Maya began holding her stomach. She took the blanket off of her to see blood everywhere.

"Morgan what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know we need to take you somewhere Maya. Ellie go get your uncle tell him it's an emergency"

Ellie wasn't too sure what was going on but she always listened to her mom. Especially when she was acting as serious as she was now. She opened Josh's door but being the time it was he was asleep. She got up on the bed and began shaking him just like she had to her mom not long before.

"Ellie why are you in here it's early"

"It's an urgency uncle Josh"

"An urgency? El what's going on?"

"Mommy said to get you Maya's hurt"

He picked her up off of the bed and rushed down the hallway to find Maya curled up in a ball on the bed. Morgan was holding her trying to calm her down. Maya was a mess, crying a lot more than she had the night before. He looked at Morgan and she shook her head.

"Maya what's wrong babe?"

"I don't know what's going on"

"We are getting you to the hospital now, go and get changed"

Morgan had known what was going on but tried to keep as quiet about it as she could. She knew what was going on because it had happened to her not too long ago.

"Morgan is this what I think it is? "

"Josh I think she was pregnant. She has every sign I did. She had a lot of stomach cramping. We need to get her to the hospital. I'll drive you can sit in the back with her"

Morgan went into her parents room to tell them what was going on and get them to look after Ellie. She felt like it wasn't the time to involve Shawn or Katy yet especially since they were still a bit angry about them dating. All Morgan wanted was to make sure Maya was okay.

Josh spent the whole ride holding her. He was whispering things into her ears while he was stroking her hair. After a few hours of tests they had confirmed what Morgan had thought since Maya had woken up. She had had a miscarriage. An ectopic miscarriage.

Maya sat there through the whole thing and just stared into space. The doctors were explaining the situation and she didn't hear any of it. Josh tried his best to pay attention so he could look after her once they got home. Maya really didn't want to leave when she was cleared to go home. Her dad had been angry about them dating, if he found out she was pregnant things would be a lot worse.

Lucky for Maya when she got home everyone was in the backyard again. Josh took her upstairs into his room. She laid down and they stayed like that for hours. No one disturbed them until Amy had come up to check on her. Morgan did her best to tell them everything was okay but she knew otherwise.

Riley slowly opened the door later to find them both just laying there.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what has gotten into me Maya. I'm sorry about all of this too" she walked over to the bed and hugged her.

"It's fine Riley. I've missed you"

A/N: I really hope this was an okay chapter was a bit nervous about writing it. Some people have asked if there Will be a sequel. As long as you guys like it I will keep writing! Check out my new chapter of Gorgeous too!


	20. Chapter 20

It was now the day before Maya's birthday. She didn't feel like celebrating though. She was avoiding her dad and spending most weekends at Josh's dorm. Andrew was pretty understanding and gave them space when they needed it. Maya had found out that when they were in Philly Shawn had had an argument with Josh saying some things that she felt like overstepped the line.

It was about to strike midnight as she looked over at her alarm clock. She would be 18. Maya picked up her phone after it had buzzed a few times. There were a stack of messages already.

 _Riley: Happy Birthday peaches, hope you have a great day I will see you tonight x_

 _Lucas: finally 18! Happy birthday Maya, hope you have the best day_

 _Andrew: Happy birthday Mrs Matthews, hope you have a great day!_

She chuckled at the last one. There was one person who was missing. Had Josh forgotten? Just as she began to think maybe he didn't know when her birthday was there was a knock at her window. She opened it to find her boyfriend holding flowers and a gift bag.

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous, I have something for you" He handed over the bag and kissed her. Inside was a silver necklace she had seen over a year ago in a shop window. She stood looking at that window for a while when she was out with Josh. He had remembered.

"Thank you Josh, I love it. I can't believe you remembered"

"I remember everything you say. So have things gotten better here"

"Dad spoke to me last night. Wasn't much but I guess it's a start right"

"Im really sorry Maya I know it must be hard on you. Especially since my parent were okay with it. Speaking of my parents they wanted to know if you wanted to come to Philly this weekend. They wanted to have a family dinner for your birthday"

"Of course you know I love your family"

"Oh and of course a certain little girl had been driving Morgan insane to see you" Maya laughed. Josh's family had always been hers ever since Riley took her to a family Christmas one year.

"Josh do you maybe want to stay here tonight. Dad is leaving soon for a trip so he won't be here in the morning and mom is okay with you being here"

"Well I may or may not have hoped you would say that. I brought a change of clothes"

They laid down in her bed. He traced circles along her hips. He loved being in this moment with her. It had been a while since he had been try to touch her. Being so fragile from her loss he knew she needed time. That things wouldn't automatically go back to how they were before. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Josh woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. Maya's favourite. He carefully moved off the bed and made sure that Maya was in fact right about Shawn not being there. He was sneaking off to the bathroom when he heard a noise behind him.

"Good morning Josh"

"Good morning Mrs Hunter"

"We've had this conversation Josh it's Katy. How's Maya this morning?"

"She's still asleep. She seemed a lot happier last night than she has been in a while"

"Well good. For the record Josh I'm glad you two are together. You make her very happy"

Just as Josh was about to answer Maya came walking out of her room. She looked between her mom and Josh. She was worried about what they have been talking about.

"Happy birthday baby, pancakes for breakfast?" Katy asked while hugging Maya.

"Thank mom"

Maya grabbed Josh's hand and brought him down to the kitchen table. Katy always made this special breakfast for her. Maya spent most of the day with her mom and Josh just like she wanted to. Although she really wished Shawn could have been there, no matter how bad their relationship had been the last few weeks.

A/N: Lean on me first chapter out now!

I don't know how long it will be before I can write another chapter for all of the books but I will be back as soon as possible


	21. Chapter 21

"Uncle Josh wake up I'm hungry"

"Alright El let's go make some breakfast"

They left Maya in the bed sound asleep. She began tossing around in her sleep though when Josh's phone start going off. She had never touched his phone before but the amount of times it went off she thought for sure it might be emergency. Little did she know what she was about to find out about wasn't going to be pleasant.

 _Unknown number: Hey babe heard you are back in Philly, text me when you are free x_

 _Unknown number: We can meet in our spot this afternoon if you are free x_

 _Unknown number: I miss you I had a lot of fun last time you were here_?

Maya began to feel sick to her stomach. Last time they were there was when she had been in hospital. Although on the last night Morgan had offered to stay with Maya so Josh could catch up with some friends. Maya had no idea that this friend had been more than that. There were no other messages from that number. If they had spoken before Josh had deleted it which she found a bit suspicious. Instead of confronting him she decided to make sure she had the facts right.

 _Sorry who is this? Your number isn't listed in my phone_

 _Unknown number: I'm offended Josh. Baby maybe this might refresh your memory._

Attached to the text was a picture of a half naked girl. Maya was sure this was all the proof she needed. She walked over to her bag and packed it. She knew Shawn had to go out of state early in the morning tomorrow so her parents were leaving pretty early so they could get back and he could pack. Just as she was about to put everything in her parents car Ellie walked through the door.

"Aunt Maya we made food, come eat"

Maya tried her hardest to hide the tear marks on her face. "I will in a minute can you get your uncle Josh to come up her for a bit. You go get your breakfast"

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Don't hey babe me, I'm leaving with mom and dad. I want to get home earlier"

"I can drive you back early if you want me to"

"No thanks. Besides I think you have somewhere else to be"

"Maya what are you talking about?"

"You know I've never once looked at your phone because I fully trusted you. I never thought that you would be the one to break my heart. We were really good friends before this Josh. I just wish you would have been honest with me"

"Maya I would never hurt you. I love you"

"Well that's what I thought too. I'm leaving now. If I was clear enough in this conversation, We're done"

Josh just stood there unsure of what to do next. He had no idea what had gotten Maya so upset. She had quickly ran down the stairs to meet her parents at the bottom.

" Thank you for the dinner and my presents Mr and Mrs Matthews. I wanted to go home early so I'm going to get a ride with mom and dad"

"No problem honey, we will see you next month for Josh's birthday"

Maya just smiled, she couldn't come up with an excuse this far out as to why she wasn't able to make the next Matthews birthday dinner. Her eyes were blood shot and you could see clear tear marks on her face but Shawn and Katy decided to let it go. She sat in the back seat with her earphones in the entire trip.

Josh was still dumb founded as to what had just happened. He picked his phone up from the side and unlocked it to see the conversation Maya had had with Lauren. Lauren was Josh's girlfriend when he was sixteen. She was his first everything but he found out after a while that she had been cheating on him and broke up with her. The night Morgan agreed to look after Maya she was at the party. She came on to Josh knowing full well he had a girlfriend. All that happened was a kiss. A very one sided kiss. Josh told her to never talk to him again and left. Although he wanted to tell Maya what had happened she was still heartbroken of what had happened days before. This would have made things a lot worse.

Josh had sat on his bed for a good hour before Morgan realised that something must have been wrong for Maya to leave quickly.

"Morgan I've made a big mistake, she thinks I'm cheating on her"

A/N: well y'all probably hate me right now. Don't worry I plan on a happy ending in six or so chapters time..


End file.
